User talk:Godliest/Archive 12
First. 84.9.10.165 14:30, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Lol, that was quite late :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:03, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::Third comment, 2nd though. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:17, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Crossfire Skill Contest Summon Companion Cube please. --20pxGuildof 16:47, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :That skill would have to be nerfed because it'd be too leet. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:48, 3 April 2008 (EDT) You're welcome. --20pxGuildof 16:53, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Hot damn. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:57, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::cutie. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:23, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::Lolwut? Add "When this skill ends, obtain cake. Cake is unattainable unless this skill ends. You must end skill to continue playing." - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:06, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::"When this skill ends, you assume the Party Escort Submission Position for 10 seconds, after which you receive cake." --71.229 06:12, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::"When this skill ends, you lose all adrenaline, energy, and wub and then curl up behind a hydralic platform and kill yourself." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 06:34, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Or just "When this skills ends, you become an emo" [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:51, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Concise descriptions are lame. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:56, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No u! :P or well they are... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:57, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::lolwut? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:10, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::lawlut? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:29, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::lawlin'? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:56, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Lawub! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:58, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Low wub? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:25, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::NO HIGH! ^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:36, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::lolwut? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:38, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::U are high! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:13, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::I'm high. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:55, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::All ma frenz are hi! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:56, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Hi! ~ ĐONT TALK 10:08, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::You are Hi too :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:46, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::so i herd evry1 is hi. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:29, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Hi --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:39, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Too many hi pplz [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:04, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Hi hilz? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:15, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::No, mountains. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:50, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::No u! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:52, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Combo breaker plz... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:01, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::C_C_C_oMBO BREAKER! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:05, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Com-bow brake-r. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:10, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::A-A-A-EROWAVES! are ftw. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:12, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::NIRVANANANANANANAANA... ehm. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:22, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Don't fucking edit my messages, whichever one of you assholes did it. Super Igor. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:31, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::No u! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:47, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Lol, wtf. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:56, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::lolwut? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:37, 5 April 2008 (EDT) I have... the world's biggest hard-on right now. I found it on the ground by the bus stop. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 16:29, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :orly? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:30, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::hardon...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:33, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::prolly this one. anyway, lolwut? ~ ĐONT TALK 16:35, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::That was my guess too... but the bus stop? And also "When my dog licks my balls i get a Hard-On" [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:38, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::fixered. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 16:44, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::: :P So u saw smexy chick? On the ground? Nekkid? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:48, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sometimes, I take my girlfriend out for lunch. Girlfriends are usually pretty big, though, so I usually end up putting most of her back in the fridge. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 16:49, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Eeeh... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:50, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I should really talk to my mother more often but after a hard day's work it's hard to find the energy to dig up the shallow grave in the basement. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 16:53, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ur acting random, right? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:57, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Anyhoo I g2g now. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:00, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::U guys are horrible. xD --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:03, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::They say the leading cause of car accidents is the nut behind the wheel. As soon as I heard that I got the wrench out of my toolbox and removed it. Strangely enough, I ran into a bus stop full of people the very next day. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 17:06, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Nut = Driver u dumbass, ask clever pplz before editing. xD --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:17, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::No me. ~ ĐONT TALK 19:37, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::No me! :P Hilarious comment still. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:22, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::No wai! :O --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:47, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Yes Wai! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:52, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::No u! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:58, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Yes u! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:58, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::I have! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:03, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Nothing! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:04, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::No u! I have! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:06, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::so i herd u niid cåmboo brayker. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:07, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::No wai! :O --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:09, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::YAWAI! and that's no combo breaker! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:09, 6 April 2008 (EDT) C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!! ~ ĐONT TALK 07:16, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :That's how you do it :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:17, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::No wai! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:17, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Epic hero builds for PvE... I whant some, 3 necs, and original --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:19, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Lol, I fail at hero builds :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:20, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::Just take a N/Mo with WoH and stuff, a N/any with OoU and a OotV necro. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:21, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::I whant something special and rarely used. :( --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:23, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::HÖH! Take Tainted, Weaken Knees a Rt/N bomber MM. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:25, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Hmm, sounds smexy... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:27, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sounds lame :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:28, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wut abouts lots of spirits? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:30, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Na, minion bombing, softening bile and some icy veins guy=win. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:42, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That is what I use all the time alrdy... I like the tainted flesh idea tho an weaken knees, and mebbe IV on top of it all... need to think and show u what I came up with cuz I need an epic team build. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:46, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Thats fucking lame, cant think oif anything that is original. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:45, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::cough cough cough. --20pxGuildof 08:50, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Zeal Smiter, Magebaner and OoU MM. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:40, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I whant to use a propper MM, not a bomber, OoU could be gud, also, DA Para? Some spirity restoration action? discuss. Thx for reminding me of ur gud sandbox Guild. ;) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:02, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Someone post those godly imbagon heroes. Seb2net (Talk) 13:57, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::U mean racway? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:58, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Never heard of those..... this is a joke isn't it? ʇǝu2qǝs (ʞ1ɐʇ) 13:55, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::No --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:02, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Neither google or PvX says anything. Link? ʇǝu2qǝs (ʞ1ɐʇ) 14:03, 6 April 2008 (EDT) One time... I was walking down the road and I found a cat that had been hit by a car. It must have been there for three or four days because it was bloated with maggots. Saved me having to make stuffing for it. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:46, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Lol. Where do you steal this from? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:47, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::Not stolen. <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:49, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::They say people who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. From personal experience I think they should also mention something about masturbating to Dawn of the Dead with goose fat. Especially if you have neighbors. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:53, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You can't come up with all these yourself. If you do then you must truly be bored :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:55, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes. I am. I also come up with them on the spot. those two just came to me in the last 5 minutes. Test me. Give me a starter sentence. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:57, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol, I can't even come up with a sentence... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:02, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Fail. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 11:04, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I R taired. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:31, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I can; "u stopped hating and killing kittens and they are ur most belved thing now", go go go. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:05, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Recently I decided to stop killing kittens and now they're the things I love the most. Unfortunately, they aren't as sturdy as latex dolls and they ended up dead anyway. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 13:44, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::What the fuck. Take this one "Last day God realized there is a more godly person" [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:46, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yesterday God realised there is a more Godly person. He then realised that probably means someone's been watching him watching other people masturbate! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 13:50, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Lol, you should write a book with the best ones^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:52, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::What about this: "so i herd u saw a kitty masterbatez0rz..." ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:58, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Id say those last too were made up very fast for the sake of beng made up, not very thought after. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:54, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::I'd say I had to read your comment three times before understanding it :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:56, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Made up quickly in the same style was the whole point. Just to show I'm not stealing. Also, I quite liked the God one. The kitten starter was crap. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 13:59, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::But a kitty can't masterbatez0rz...I was testing you. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:00, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::No wai! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:00, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::I meant Igor's kitten one. Also, So I heard you saw a kitty masturbating. Were his paws hairy? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 14:01, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Lolwut? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:03, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::http://www.jackinworld.com/qow/q071.html masturbation = hairy palms. Popular urban legend. Stop being so Russian. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 14:06, 6 April 2008 (EDT) (Reset indent). I MADE THE KITTY ONE PANIC. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:07, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :I KNOW GODDAMIT! I MEANT THIS ONE! I can; "u stopped hating and killing kittens and they are ur most belved thing now", go go go. --Super Igor 13:05, 6 April 2008 (EDT) '' ::"P{anic cant do joke, write and talk" gogogogo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:09, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::oic Panic. mah baed. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:09, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::"I think I was warned that it causes Communism. Of course, I'm dating myself with that comment." That one's not a myth! I masturbate and I'm communist! zomg. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:16, 6 April 2008 (EDT) This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:17, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Huge success. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:17, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::I WANT CONFLICT I WANT DISSENT — 'Skakid' 14:17, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::I WANT THE SCENE TO REPRESENT ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:19, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::OUR HATRED OF AUTHORITY ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:20, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::OUR FIGHT AGAINST COMPLACENCY --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:22, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::STOP SINGING SONGS OF GIRLS AND LOVE ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:22, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::YOUVE KILLED THE OWL YOUVE FREED THE DOVE ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:23, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::CONFRONTATION AND POLITICS ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:27, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::REPLACED WITH HARMONIES AND STICKS ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:29, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Skakid, stop editing messages. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:36, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::When you're dying I'll be still alive! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:38, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I'm very nice, I'm very ape! Wtf are you singing!? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:40, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I have no idea. Check history, it's all Skakid. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:29, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Gift 4u --[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 15:58, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :lol wut? hes got enough pics don't he?--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 16:10, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::Cartoffel? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:53, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::That's Kartoffel. Lord Belar 17:57, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::No wai! :O --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:00, 6 April 2008 (EDT) So I read... The Shining the other day and it scared me; I didn't know anyone had seen what I did. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'''pewpewpew!]] 04:15, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :They say you always remember your first time. That's a relief; that means there's some other explanation as to why I woke up face down in the park with a sticky ass and my pants around my ankles. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:30, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :They say you always remember your first time, but for some reason that's not a valid argument in a date rape case? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:31, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::Sorry, that was me. I accidentally hit you with my car while I was feeling around under my seat looking for some gum. And then accidentally spilled my Slurpee on you while I was checking your wallet for cash. And then accidentally hooked my tow cable up to your belt when I was trying to get away before anyone saw. Totally my bad. --71.229 04:53, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ah. That makes sense. Kind of dissapointing, though. I was hoping there was someone out there with blue rapsberry semen who had a thing for me. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:58, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Right. That's freaky. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:57, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::In that case, I might know a guy. Got a functioning car and about fourteen fifty burning a hole in his pocket. And he has some food stamps of yours he wants to return. --71.229 06:07, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh they're not mine. I was in the park robbing the homeless at the time you hit me with the car. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 06:14, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::You lost me. What the fuck are you talking about? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:39, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hey so Oblivion is kinda neat. Going to farm skill levels probably tonight. Playing a Sorcerer and it would really help if my spell levels were up to about 50-60 since the heavy armor is sapping my spell effectiveness. Might train that, actually. There's a fighters guild with targets behind it and a couple fighters practicing their bows in the morning. Think I'll go stand in their way and spam healing spells. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 06:53, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: :P Tell me when you believe that you can beat my 31 Warrior with pretty much all the best gear and maxed out armor+weapon skill... Way too much Oblivion for me. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:02, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Pretty simple with the mod set I'm running right now. 16x backstab bonus ftw. --71.229 07:14, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::The problem is you wouldn't come up behind me... You still wouldn't kill me actually, I got crazy amounts of health and armor. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:14, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Oh huh. And Mastered Stealth = armor-ignoring attacks. :D --71.229 07:17, 7 April 2008 (EDT) I spent five hours today downloading about six gigs of mods. Goodbye, social life. :::::::::::::I would insert some random troll comment, but I'm confused. --20pxGuildof 07:18, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::lol Weakness to Magic 100% + Burden. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:21, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Permanent 100% Chameleon + AoE dispel + Paralyze potions scoff at your targeted spells. --71.229 07:25, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::STOP EDITTING! And neither of you would kill me because I happened to delete my character when buying a new computer! So screw you guys I'm going... to die! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:26, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Editing? You mean like this? --71.229 07:29, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Triple edit conflict ins't cool. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:31, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::ISN'T! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:32, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::starter spell Detect Life > 100% Chameleon. Also, not sure your AoE Dispel isn't going to gobble up more mana than the burden spell. Also, let's just load up the sex mods and go get some hookers from the hooker mods. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:33, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::FFS! L2have detect life on some armor piece! Nubkek. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:42, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::That's what the AoE dispel is for. Also, I concur. Let me go get my virtual-hooker-picking-up hat. --71.229 07:46, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::l2WATCH PRONO INSTEAD! and caps lock too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:47, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::My porn hat's all crusty, though. --71.229 07:49, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::MOAR PORNO FOR YOU! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:51, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::So crusty it's flaking. --71.229 07:52, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::SMEG! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:53, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::MA! Or wait wut? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:56, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::? --71.229 07:56, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::lol Black Arrow > Smaug. Also, Smeg - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:04, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::? --71.229 08:08, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:11, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::? --71.229 08:25, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:26, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::TOMATOS!!!! wtf... :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:38, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Tomatoes :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:21, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::No wai! :O --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:37, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::WUBWAY! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:40, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::O'Rly? :O --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:43, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::WUBRLY! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:43, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::No wai! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:47, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :WUBWAI! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:48, 7 April 2008 (EDT) No... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:54, 7 April 2008 (EDT) U! I r bored to scroll. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:56, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, me too, start spam over again? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:57, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::NO WAI! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:58, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::YES WAI! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:05, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::LOLWAI! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:15, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::LOLGAY! :D --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:35, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::NO GAY! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:35, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::NO WAI! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:49, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::GEVALIA! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:21, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::LOLwut? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:22, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::COFFEE SUCKS! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:23, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::NO U! I wuv coffe, rly, appologise. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:25, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::GYAAAAAH!!! COMPANION CUBE HATE COFFEE! only chocolate and cookies are gud! :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:27, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I WUV CHOCOLATE! ^_^ (especially hot chocolate with mint) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:30, 7 April 2008 (EDT) NOTICE FROM EMO CABAL ADMINISTRATION Due to this, and your other wubbing with Igor which conflicts with EMO CABAL intentions, your application for membership status may be at risk. -- Nova -- ( ) 17:27, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Lolfail. If the application is at risk because I'm trying to stop people from having an overkill of dramaness, which results in less QQing then the emo club is at risk of losing it's status, and not my application. QQ? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:23, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Do u like to QQ? Its ok we still wub u.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:29, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :so i herd QQing was gud. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:35, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::Godliest TTs not QQs.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:49, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::Godliest <3 <3 tyvm. --20pxGuildof 17:50, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Wuts wrung wit teh wubbing? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:52, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It wubs u raw.do i kno u? Underwood 18:55, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::U me? :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:57, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::FEEL TEH WUB! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:26, 8 April 2008 (EDT)